memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dominion oorlog
De Dominion oorlog was een twee jaar durend (najaar 2373 tot najaar 2375) interstellair conflict tussen de Dominion en de Federatie, welke het gehele Alfa kwadrant betrok in één van de meest vernietigende oorlogen in de galactische historie. Koude oorlog De basis voor deze oorlog werd gelegd in 2370, toen de Federatie voor het eerste contact maakte met de Dominion in het Gamma kwadrant. Nadat de kolonie Nieuw Bajor was vernietigd, werd de [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] verwoest in het eerste contact van Starfleet met de Jem'Hadar. Drie andere Starfleet schepen, die op dat moment in het Gamma kwadrant opereerden werden eveneens verwoest, dit waren de [[USS Maryland|USS Maryland]], [[USS Proxima|USS Proxima]] en [[USS Sarajevo|USS Sarajevo]]. Vermoedelijk ook door de Jem'Hadar. Toen een missie werd ondernomen om te spreken met de Stichters, werd duidelijk dat zij een ambitieus volk waren met een duidelijke vreemdelingenhaat. Hun verlangen om de recent gevonden vastvormigen van het Alfa kwadrant te overheersen werd duidelijk, maar een tijdelijke vrede werd overeengekomen. Het gevolg was een koude oorlog, waarin beide partijen hun krijgsmacht opbouwden, maar waarin geen aggressie werd getoond. De Dominion koos voor een tactiek van list en bedrog, waarin het lukte om elke grootmacht van het Alfa kwadrant met Stichters te infiltreren. In 2371 waren de Cardassian Obsidian orde en Romulan Tal Shiar geïnfiltreerd en werden zij vervolgens aangemoedigd om een aanvals vloot samen te stellen om de thuiswereld van de Stichters, in de Omarionnevel te vernietigen. Dit bleek uiteindelijk een val te zijn en beide organisaties leden zware verliezen tijdens de Slag om de Omarionnevel, waarbij de Obsidian orde zo goed als ophield te bestaan. (DS9: "The Die Is Cast") Mede door deze gebeurtenis werd op Cardassia prime het Centrale Commando als regeringsmacht omvergeworpen door de Detapa raad. Zorgen van de Klingons over de betrokkenheid van een Vormverwisselaar bij de coup leidde ertoe dat zij de oorlog verklaarden aan de Cardassian unie. De Federatie raad veroordeelde deze daad en als reactie daarop trokken de Klingons zich terug uit de Khitomer akkoorden, waardoor tijdelijk de alliantie en vrede tussen de twee machten eindigde. Klingon strijdkrachten vielen Deep Space 9 aan en drongen ver door in het Cardassian gebied, waardoor hun positie werden verstevigd. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Ondertussen was de Federatie in een staat van wantrouwen en paranoia. Stichters hadden de Aarde geïnfiltreerd en bepaalde Starfleet elementen binnen de Federatie probeerden een staatsgreep te plegen in het midden van 2372. De coup poging werd afgeslagen, maar de spanningen bleven hoog. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") In begin 2372 werd ontdekt dat een vormverwisselaar de plaats had ingenomen van generaal Martok en dat deze een grote rol had bij de invasie van Cardassia en het terugtrekken van de Klingons uit de Khitomer akkoorden. Nadat hij was ontmaskerd door Benjamin Sisko en enkele andere Starfleet officieren tijdens een undercover missie, werd de valse generaal Martok gedood door leden van de Orde van de Bat'leth. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Uitbreken van vijandigheden Het Federatie-Klingon conflict kwam tot uitbarsting in 2373, als gevolg van spanningen in de Archanis sector. Dit loste zichzelf op toen de Dominion een fysieke voet aan de grond kregen in het Alfa kwadrant door een alliantie met gul Dukat en de Cardassian unie, overeengekomen in midden 2373. Zij begonnen onmiddellijk met het sturen van een aantal vloten met oorlogsschepen door het Bajoran wormgat naar Cardassian gebied op een wekelijkse basis. De Klingons konden niet op tegen zo'n vijand en trokken zich terug uit Cardassian gebied. De Khitomer akkoorden werden hersteld, oorlog was niet te vermijden en de Federatie-Klingon alliantie stond alleen tegen de krachten van de Dominion. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") De versterking van de Cardassian unie, gecombineerd met het vastleggen van niet-aanvalsverdragen met grootmachten zoals de Romulans, maakten de intenties van de Dominion duidelijk. De Federatie werd gedwongen om te reageren, maar was niet in staat om zoiets brutaals als een preventieve aanval te forceren. Daarom werd de beslissing genomen om het Bajoran Wormgat van een mijnenveld te voorzien, zodat er geen versterkingen meer doorheen konden komen. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Deze manoeuvre provoceerde de Dominion in een aanval, waarop Deep Space 9 aangevallen werd om de activering van het mijnenveld te voorkomen. Hierin faalden zij en het mijnenveld werd geactiveerd en gelijkertijd werden de Dominion scheepswerven op Torros III aangevallen door een Federatie-Klingon alliantie. Hun missie was succesvol, alhoewel de Dominion de Tweede slag om Deep Space 9 won en het station voor de daaropvolgende maanden bezette. Het station was echter van weinig waarde omdat Starfleet personeel die het station verlaten had veel systemen uitgeschakeld hadden. Een kleine groep achtergebleven Bajorans vormden een actieve, hoewel kleine, verzetsgroep. (DS9: "Behind the Lines") In het begin van 2374 probeerde de Dominion uit alle macht het mijnenveld uit te schakelen dat voor het wormgat lag. In het tweede kwartaal van dat jaar werd bekend dat ze dit bijna bereikt hadden. Hierop werd, op aandringen van kapitein Benjamin Sisko, besloten dat de herovering van het station top prioriteit kreeg. Het station werd heroverd (met behulp van de Profeten) gedurende Operatie terugkeer. Het was de eerste belangrijke overwinning van de oorlog en leidde het einde in van het leiderschap van Dukat op Cardassia. Hij werd vervangen door zijn ondergeschikte, Damar. Niettemin, ondanks deze overwinning, worstelde de Federatie en de Klingons om het overwicht te bemachtigen. In 2374 werd Betazed door de Dominion ingenomen en het werd duidelijk dat de alliantie meer hulp nodig had wilden ze een kans hebben op de overwinning. De Romulans waren tot nu aan toe neutraal gebleven in het conflict, alhoewel ze schepen van de Dominion toestonden om door hun gebied te reizen. Hierop werd een list verzonnen om de Romulans aan de zijde van de alliantie te krijgen. Sisko zorgde ervoor, met hulp van Elim Garak, dat de Romulans de Dominion ervan verdachten de Romulan Proconsul te willen vermoorden. Zijn manoeuvre was succesvol en de Romulans voegden zich bij de alliantie. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") Met de toegevoegde vuurkracht van de Romulans was de alliantie in staat de Eerste slag om Chin'toka te winnen in 2374. Hiermee werd voor het eerst een strategisch belangrijk systeem in Dominion gebied veroverd. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") Een belangrijk omslagpunt in de oorlog kwam echter van ver buiten het front. De Stichters werden getroffen door een verzwakkend virus. Later werd geclaimd dat Sectie 31 de hand gehad zou hebben in het verspreiden hiervan. Dit kwam hun bekwaamheid als leider niet ten goede, zeker niet nu de alliantie aan sterkte gewonnen had. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Tegenaanval en overwinning Met de versterking van de Romulans kwam de alliantie voor een patstelling te staan. Gedurende de eerste helft van 2375 werden er van beide kanten geen zetten in elkaars richting gedaan. Damar zorgde voor nog meer moeilijkheden voor de Dominion door openlijk kritiek te hebben op de oorlog en het leiderschap van de Stichters in twijfel te trekken. Het leek er voor hem op alsof de Cardassians de ergste klappen kregen in de aanvallen en volgens de statistieken had hij daarin gelijk. De Dominion leiders besloten dat er verandering nodig was en in het najaar van 2375 zochten zij de hulp van de Breen, een mysterieus maar krachtig ras. In de daaropvolgende maanden namen de Breen steeds meer de verantwoordelijkheid over van de Cardassians, zelfs gebied. Het tij was gekeerd in het voordeel van de Dominion, maar Cardassians werden met de dag ongeruster. (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part") Met behulp van energie-aftappende Breen wapens won de Dominion de Tweede slag om Chin'toka en nam de controle in het systeem weer over. Starfleet- en Romulan schepen werden weggevaagd door de nieuwe technologie. Dit forceerde de Klingons ertoe, zij waren immuun voor het wapen, om de frontlinies voor hun rekening te nemen, in ieder geval totdat een remedie was gevonden. De Breen vielen zelf Aarde (Aanval op San Francisco) aan, wat een aanslag was op het moraal van de Federatie. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Frustraties over het voortrekken van de Breen leidde ertoe dat Damar een actieve verzetsgroep oprichtte op Cardassia. De eerste actie was een staatsgreep, maar hij werd verraden door gul Revok en de rebellie werd neergeslagen. Met behulp van commandant Kira Nerys en Garak vormde Damar zijn groep om tot een ondergrondse verzetsbeweging. Het was een succes en de publieke woede tegen de Dominion werd met de dag groter. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") De alliantie was eveneens succesvol in een tegenmaatregel tegen de energie wapens van de Breen en kwam hierdoor tactisch weer in het voordeel. De Dominion trok zich terug uit Cardassian gebied. Tekenen wezen erop dat ze zich aan het hergroeperen waren vanachter versterkte posities. De afweging werd gemaakt dat de beste kans op succes voor een invasie dit moment was, voordat de Dominion zichzelf weer enigszins kon herstellen. Een driekoppig-geleidde aanval op Cardassia werd geleid door kapitein Sisko, admiraal William Ross en kanselier Martok. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") De Cardassian rebellie was levend en wel en wist van de komende invasie. Zij planden grootscheepse werk onderbrekingen en sabotage om te voorkomen dat de Dominion grondsteun kon krijgen tijdens de aanval. De sabotage van energie naar het Dominion hoofdkwartier had een brute vergelding tot gevolg. De afslachting van de bevolking van Lakarian stad. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") De Slag om Cardassia was één van de grootste ruimteslagen in de geschiedenis en werd gewonnen met hulp uit een onverwachte hoek, de machthebbers van Cardassia kregen bericht van de wat er in Lakarian stad was gebeurd en keerden zich tegen de Dominion. De reactie van de Dominion was zoals verwacht, de Hoofd Stichter droeg de Jem'Hadar op te vechten tot de laatste man en de totale bevolking van Cardassia uit te roeien. Uiteindelijk was het Odo, samen met Kira en Garak, die het lukte om het Dominion hoofdkwartier binnen te komen en de Hoofd Stichter ervan te overtuigen om de oorlog te beëindigen door een terugkeer naar de Grote Link en een geneesmiddel tegen het virus aan te bieden. De oorlog werd officieel beëindigd door het tekenen van het Verdrag van Bajor. De Dominion trok zich vervolgens geheel terug in het Gamma kwadrant. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Belangrijkste in de nasleep was echter de staat waarin Cardassia zich bevond. Acht honderd miljoen burgers waren omgekomen en de gehele Cardassian unie bevond zich in een staat van volledige ineenstorting. Het Alfa kwadrant was een grootmacht kwijtgeraakt en de politieke gevolgen van de oorlog zouden nog gevolgen hebben voor vele komende jaren. Categorie:Oorlogen en conflicten bg:Войната с Доминиона cs:Válka s Dominionem de:Dominion-Krieg en:Dominion War fr:Guerre du Dominion it:Guerra del Dominio ja:ドミニオン戦争 pl:Wojna z Dominium sv:Dominionkriget